It is often desired to transport multiple beverage containers such as wine bottles using a reusable and easy to carry holder. By being reusable, cardboard containers and other temporary containers are avoided, and, thus, waste generation is reduced.
As understood herein, a person may wish to carry different numbers of containers at different times while at the same time ensuring that the containers do not contact each other during transport. As also understood herein, since beverage containers typically hold cold or hot beverages, it would be desirable to provide insulation capability in a carrier. Furthermore, present principles understand that a person may wish to carry only a single container or multiple containers but in any case would like to do so with a single carrier that provides secure stowage regardless of how many items are carried. As also understood herein, such a carrier advantageously could be used to carry non-beverage foodstuffs such as bread, milk, etc. that is also afforded secure stowage and protection from other items being toted.